Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Avengers
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Here is the third one-shot. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled Again' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Kyo Kara Maoh'. Don't have to read if you don't want to. Sammy, Lewis and their sisters seem to be in some sort of secret training base. What will happen to them and will they find their next target?


**Here is the third one-shot of the series. Enjoy!**

 **Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Avengers**

Unlike last time where they landed in a corridor of a palace, this time they landed in what appeared to be a training room.

But first, we must catch those up who haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled Again' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Kyo Kara Maoh Again!', so let me sum up on what has happened so far.

Sammy and Lewis met the fairy, Lady Winter, once again, who gave them a mission. Now, along with their sisters, Vanessa (Lewis' younger sister), Stevie and Poppy (Sammy's older sisters), they must find and help the people who are far from home and return them in one piece. Their first find was Greta who they found with their old friends Rapunzel and Eugene. They managed, with help from Poppy mostly, to return her back to her family. Said family happened to be old acquaintances Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata and Conrad. They also met the former Queen, Celi who was with their next find, Wanda. From what they know of her, she seems to be a mind reader of sorts. Anyway, back to the story.

Immediately after they appeared, the few people who were in the room turned to them in a defensive position.

"Wanda, I see you are back but who are these people?" A woman with short red hair and a black leather skin tight outfit asked.

"This is Vanessa, her brother Lewis, his friend Sammy and his sisters Stevie and Poppy." Wanda answered.

"We only brought her back, that's all." Sammy explained.

"Yeah, we're doing this for an old friend of ours." Lewis added.

"I believe you're not a threat to us, but I think there is another reason for you being here." A red man said.

At the sight of the strange man, Lewis immediately fainted.

"Is he alright?" The red man asked, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, my brother does this when he sees something that shocks or surprises him. He should wake up soon." Vanessa explained.

"So, what's your names?" Sammy asked.

"I'm Vision."

"Natasha."

"James Rhodes."

"Uhh… What happened?" Lewis asked with a groan.

It seemed that Lewis was waking up and with the help of his sister, managed to get back to his feet.

"You met Vision." Was all Sammy said.

"Anyway, we're here for a reason besides just bringing Wanda back. Has anyone sudden appeared out of nowhere?" Stevie asked.

Just as Natasha was about to speak, she paused. She turned her head slightly to the side as if she was listening to something.

"It's seems your right." Natasha finally announced, turning her attention back to the group. "Steve and Sam found a child. I think he might be who you're looking for."

"I'll take them. Did they say where they found him?" Wanda asked.

"They found him the janitor closest. They may still be there."

"Okay, we'll go now."

Wanda began to lead the group out of the training room.

"Come back for training afterwards." Natasha called out before the door closed.

With Wanda leading the way, the others followed behind her whilst looking around. There seemed to be quite a few people around but they seemed to only give the group a swift glance before carrying on. After a while of walking, they finally came across a big, blond male and lean, dark skinned male standing outside a door.

"Steve, Sam, where's the child?" Wanda asked.

The two looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Wanda, I see you're back? We were worried about you." The blond male said.

"It's thanks to, Sammy, Lewis, Stevie, Poppy and Vanessa that I was able to return, Steve." Wanda replied.

"Is there a reason you brought them here?" The other male, who must be Sam, asked.

"Like Wanda here, we believe the child you found must also be where he isn't." Vanessa answered.

"Well, we need to get him out of the closet first but we're having some trouble." Steve admitted to them.

"Something about the size of you seemed to scare him for some reason." Sam added.

"May we try, we have some experience with kids?" Sammy asked, indicating to him and Lewis.

"What experience?" Vanessa asked, in disbelief.

"We babysat Zora and Alice 2 years ago that one time. They had fun and returned home in one piece." Sammy stated.

"Yeah, we should have been paid for that." Lewis added.

"Zora's our sister so you're expected to babysit her without payment. As for Alice, she's Zora's friend. You weren't going to be paid for babysitting her either." Vanessa reprimand.

"We might as well let them try." Sam said.

At this Lewis and Sammy moved towards to the door whilst Steve and Sam moved away from it. Sammy and Lewis both sat on either side of the door to give the child a feeling of safety as if they were the same height.

"Hey, I'm Sammy." Sammy introduced as he lightly knocked on the door.

"And I'm Lewis."

"What's your name?" Sammy asked.

To everyone it was silent however to Sammy, and Stevie and Poppy, since he was a Human Immortal he could hear some shuffling along with some sniffling.

"Chris." A mumbled voice said.

"Chris? That's a cool name." Sammy stated.

"Why is the door close Chris?" Lewis asked in a calm manner.

"To keep the monsters out."

This caught everyone attention.

"What monsters? What do they look like?" Sammy asked.

"Like the characters at the pizzeria but scarier with lots of teeth."

"What's the pizzeria called?" Lewis asked.

"Fredbear's Family Diner."

For some reason, the name 'Fredbear' filled the two with dread.

"Hey, Chris, these characters, do they have names?" Sammy asked, unease started to show on his face.

"There's Freddy the bear, Chica the chicken, Bonnie the rabbit and Foxy the fox."

At this point, Sammy began to hit his in the wall behind him in frustration.

"What is it?" Steve asked, taking notice of Sammy's action.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Stevie asked.

Instead it was Lewis who answered.

"Those were the animatronics we faced last year with Zack and Seth. Remember that Lauren asked us to do the night shift at that pizzeria. We only managed to make it due to Freddy taking his time just before six."

Before anyone could say anything in response, a child voice spoke.

"You faced them?" He asked in amazement.

Everyone turned to the voice to see the child poking his head out of the door.

"Yeah, they were super creepy. We had to use steel doors to keep them out but had to be cautious of how much power we used." Lewis explained.

"But I don't think they had as many teeth as yours do." Sammy added.

"Will you help me get rid of the monsters? I'm afraid one of them will get me sooner or later." Chris asked.

Sammy then made a face that made it seem that light bulb had appeared above his head. He turned to Lewis with a sly smile on his face.

"I have an idea. We're lucky that we have Lewis since he's going to be a big help."

At first Lewis didn't understand but his sister did by doing a face palm in annoyance. Stevie and Poppy then got it by the immediate thoughtful and worried expressions they had. Finally Lewis got it and replied with a grin.

"That's a great an idea!"

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Sammy answered, now getting up along with Lewis.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We have take you home as you're not supposed to be here. Like Wanda here, we had to get her back home which is here." Poppy answered.

"So you're going to help me with the monsters?!" Chris asked in surprised.

"Yeah, but you can help us find the person who will be there who shouldn't be." Lewis said, ruffling his hair.

"You should get going, I know that you don't want to missing Christmas with any of your families." Wanda announced.

At this, Vanessa immediately went to give Wanda a hug goodbye followed by Poppy and Stevie.

"Thanks for getting Wanda back home." Steve said.

"No worries." Sammy smiled warmly.

"Now Chris, make sure you're holding onto one of us tightly, ok?" Vanessa instructed as she held out the Portar.

Lewis was now the one who held the Portar with his sister. Poppy and Stevie took hold of Vanessa shoulders whereas Sammy held onto Lewis' shoulder and Chris grabbed Lewis' free hand. With a quick check over to make sure everyone was secure, Vanessa pressed the button and they vanished in front of the three Avengers.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Sam stated.

"It is impressive." Steve added.

"It's was an adventure." Was all Wanda said before heading back to the training room with other two looking at her strangely.

' _A Sammy and Lewis Adventure…'_

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and leave a review telling me what you thought. Also, check back tomorrow on my profile (or account) for the next one shot.**


End file.
